


Your words alone

by Inzey



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Porny, mental scarring of ensigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inzey/pseuds/Inzey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt over at STXI kink meme. <br/>"I may or may not have fapped to the audiobook. </p>
<p>So, lets give Kirk a voice kink to rival mine. Say he overhears Spock practicing a speech (preparedness is logical) or -Surak forbid- singing and gets off on it. </p>
<p>Preferably with non-established relationship and pining!Kirk but not necessary. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your words alone

Jim is on his way to the bridge when it happens the first time. He's passing some of the labs when he hears Spock giving what sounds like a lecture. He's talking about a complicated math formula and his voice is dark and rich like chocolate. Jim's eyes widen and he barely manages to stop himself from walking into a wall.

It's not like he's never heard Spock talk before, heck, they've been talking regularly since they started this mission. They've played countless games of chess and discussed missions over beer and tea. But this? Fuck, this was something different. This was Spock in full professor mode, and hot damn if that wasn't a turn on.

Jim is standing just outside now, listening in while Spock explains what he means to some ensigns. Jim's heart is pounding and he can feel himself getting hard. God, this was bad! What would his crew think if they saw him sneaking around the hallways with a hard on?

Jim pouted. His libido was screaming for him to stay, while his head was telling him to get the hell away and go deal with his problem. He grimaces and forces himself to walk away, heading for his quarters. He has something to deal with, and he has a head full of Spock's silky voice to help him.

~ ~~~~ ~

The second time it happens a week has passed. They're having a mission briefing and Jim hands it to Spock, like he always does. But the instant Spock started talking, Jim regrets his decision.

It seems Spock had just given another lecture to somebody and he's still in 'Professor Spock' mode. His silky voice delivers all the facts, but Jim has to work hard to get it all in. He's imagining Klingons in short dresses, but he still can't stop himself from getting hard.

He tries to avoid looking at Spock, and ends up looking at Sulu, who is seated just across the table from Chekov. Sulu's eyes have a familiar look and he looks at Chekov, who's trying to eyefuck Sulu. Great, just what he needs, something more to turn him on. 

Fuck, this last week has been hard. It seems that some of his crew has noticed that he's been kind of stalking Spock, and taken to avoid him. The rest are just so fucking horny, which is not helping Jim's libido a bit.

Thankfully it seems like this mission briefing is a short one, and Spock puts down his PADD. Jim grins, hoping it's not making him look like a maniac, and tries to conclude the meeting as fast as he can. He has to get to his quarters and resolve his problem.

Spock seems to notice that he's not wholly himself and lingers behind when the others leave. Jim curses inwardly, but doesn't stand up. He fiddles with some PADDs and tries to look busy.

"Captain, are you well?" Spock asks him. He's eyeing Jim with dark eyes and Jim curses all the deities he knows.

"I'm just fine, Spock," he says, trying to smile reassuringly. He doesn't know if it worked, because Spock is still eyeing him. "You can go."

Spock leaves somewhat reluctantly, still eyeing Jim over his shoulder. When the door finally closes behind Spock Jim lets out a heavy sigh. Now he just has to get to his quarters without mentally scarring his crew.

~ ~~~~ ~

The third time it happens is when Spock and Jim are preparing to beam down to Uula II on a diplomatic mission. Jim is checking the ship's status on his PADD when Spock starts reminding him about all the weird customs he has to remember.

'Fuck, this can't be happening now,' he thinks, gritting his teeth. He tries to inch over to stand behind something, but Spock just follows him, not even taking a break in the lecture.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck! No, not fuck! No fucking!' Jim wills himself to think about all the most unsexy things he knows, hoping it will make his hard on go down. But there seems to be no end to Spock's lecture and Jim pretty sure Spock can see Jim is hard. Fuck, this has to end!

"Spock, I think I remember it all! Let's beam down," Jim says hurriedly, striding over to stand on the transporter. Spock looks a little miffed at being interrupted, but nods nevertheless and walks over to stand beside Jim.

"Energize, ensign," Spock says to the young man manning the transporter controls. He nods back at them, a slight blush staining his cheeks. Jim wishes he could feel sorry for the guy, but at the moment embarrassment is his main feeling.

Just as he feels the transporter grip him he looks over at Spock, whose eyes are twinkling like they do when he's amused. 'Fuck,' Jim thinks to himself 'the fucker staged it all!'

~ ~~~~ ~

The fourth time he gets a hard on from Spock's lovely voice it is completely his own fault. He's found the audio files from Spock's classes and he's tingling all over from excitement.

He is sitting on his bed, wearing only his boxers. He has selected Spock talking about some advanced physics and he's turned the lights down to 50 %, for the mood.

"Computer, start recording," he says, and the computer obeys.   
He lets the silky voice of his first officer flow over him, closing his eyes and slipping his hand into his own boxers. He grips his cock with a soft grip as Spock check's who's in attendance, and starts gripping harder when Spock starts the lesson. He tries to move his hand to the tempo of Spock's voice, but as pressure builds he finds it harder to keep it up.

He doesn't last long, spilling his seed on his belly as Spock explains something with particular enthusiasm. 

"God!" He moans, feeling both guilty and really content.

~ ~~~~ ~

The fifth time it happens it by far the best of those four. Jim is in his ready room, reading through some paperwork on one of his PADDs. He's so engrossed that he doesn't even notice Spock coming in and standing at attention in front of his desk.

"Captain?" Spock says softly, and Jim jumps up, clutching a hand to his heart.

"God, Spock, you scared me!" he says, walking over to Spock. He folds his hands in front of him and leans on the desk.

"Captain, there is something that has come to my attention," Spock says. Jim nods absently minded, silently cursing Spock for using his 'Professor Spock' voice.   
Spock says something more, but Jim is unable to hear what it is. Instead he finds himself staring at Spock's lips, moving and forming words, forming around that dark and sexy voice.

Suddenly Spock is only a few inches away, crowding his personal space. Jim's eyes widen and he opens his mouth to ask what is going on, but before he can get that far Spock has moved even closer and brought their chests and lower bodies in contact. He freaks out, fearing that Spock will deck him when he feels Jim's hard on, but Spock leans even closer, forcing Jim to lean back over the desk. Then he feels the hard on Spock is sporting.

"What…" he manages to force out, lips working soundlessly over the rest of his words. Spock smiles with his eyes and leans closer to his ear.

"I find that when I speak, you appear to get 'turned on', I believe the phrase is. And I find that I am pleased with that," Spock whispers, licking his earlobe as he says the last word. Jim bucks up at the contact and they both moan, Jim wantonly and Spock quietly. 

"I believe we should resolve this before we return to the bridge," Spock says, and Jim can do nothing but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second foray into ST fandom.


End file.
